The De'Paule Family
WIP WIP WIP 08:35, March 3, 2012 (UTC) De'Paule Family History The De'Paule were a long ancient family which had originated in Greece, before going to France centuries later. The De'Paules were known to had been blessed by Rhea, as the first De'Paule wife Minerva De'Paule became fertile from infertile. She gave birth to first a single son, then twins, then triplets. As did the daughters of Minerva, they had a single child, then twins, then triplets. This went on and on, a blessing of Rhea. And it kept going on, until David De'Paule married Elenor De'Paule. It broke the line of blessing, when he cheated on her with the goddess of magic, Hecate. This created Jakob De'Paule, eldest son of the De'Paule family. Of course, Hecate, not wanting to cause a fight, used a memory spell on Elenor to make her think Jakob was HER child. The blessing suddenly continued, and Drema and Miracle were born. Drema was a perfect baby, in health and heart, quiet but cheery. Miracle was the opposite. She was born blind, and would cry a lot. This made David and Elenor favor Drema, sadly. Then the triplets were born. Lissa, Kate and Natasha. WIP Adults Elenor De'Paule (mortal) Elenor is a English daughter of John Bride and Leila Bride. She married David De'Paule when she was 21, and was faithful to him forever in her love, not knowing he cheated on her. She spoils her children rotten, especially the triplets, however ignoring Miracle. She is a lawyer, strict, and quite manipulative if she wished. David De'Paule (mortal) David De'Paule is a strict Japanese politician, who married Elenor when he was 23. He is loving father to Drema and the triplets, but strict and cruel to Jakob and Miracle. He has many affairs, including one with Hecate, resulting in Jakob. He cheats on his wife, however does not tell her and acts like he loves her. He does anything for power and money. Children Jakob De'Paule (demigod) Jakob "Jake" De'Paule is the oldest child in the De'Paule family.He is a genius for his age, and has been accepted into Stanford. He is a bookworm, gamer, and could even be called a nerd. Jake takes his fathers genes more, with an asian look and light accent. He is single at the moment, and nervous around girls. To his siblings, Jake is very shy and annoying. The triplets hate him for his awards and often call him "Fake Jake". Mira is mutual. He is a demigod son of Hecate and David, too. Miracle De'Paule (blessed mortal) Miracle "Mira" is the younger of the De'Paule twins, with Drema being older. Mira was named Miracle, as she barely survived birth, and even then was born blind. She was always the forgotten child, never being known for anything but being blind. She is shy, but wise. Mira has a hard relationship with her twin, being jealous though she doesn't say so. Mira looked slightly different from her sister, and grew hateful to her parents after they forgot her in their grief (see history). Mira is also blessed by Pan, Selene, Helios and Hestia, as will be seen in new story. Drema De'Paule (mortal) Drema is the oldest of the De'Paule twins, with Mira being the younger. Her name "Drema" is pronounced Dree-ma.She was named after the word "dream" and Elenor, her mother, put on the A on the end to makeit unique. Drema through her years was popular, sporty, smart, beautiful, cool and basically perfect. She loved everyone in a way, and everyone loved her. Everyone except Mira, her twin, of course. Drema hated her twin, and the feeling was mutual. They could never agree or be alike in any way but looks. She was stylish and cute, very easy to like with a bubbly but intelligent personality. Drema was also mortal, but could see through the mist. Lissa De'Paule (mortal) Lissa is the oldest of the De'Paule triplet. She is identical to her triplet sisters, Kate and Natasha, but her personality is different. Lissa is sporty, whether it be watching sport or actually playing it. She is very spoilt and stuck up though, adding on to her being a sore loser. Lissa is the most mean of the De'Paule triplet, but only by a little. Kate De'Paule (mortal) Kate is the middle triplet for the De'Paule triplet. She is the smart one in personality, being very stuck up with her knowledge. She often acts like a know-it-all and loves to insult people when her parents are not near her. She is often a bully towards people who do not hve equal brains and loves to tease them with "big words". Natasha De'Paule (mortal) Natasha is the youngest triplet for the De'Paule triplets. She is by far the most bitchy, gossipy, girly girl ever. She is OBSESSED with pink, and is very stuck up and a teachers pet, perfect parents daughter, popular girl and over all great in many peoples eyes. But she has insults for bad fashion and thinks she is prettier than everyone. Category:The De'Paule Family Category:Chapter Page